As anyone who has driven a boat will appreciate, the docking of the boat can be quite awkward. This is particularly true for large sized boats and/or boats which are manned by only one person.
Currently, there are available different types of boat docking assists. One such assist includes a frame having an open region to receive the bow of a boat. Elastic straps are suspended across the open region to gradually slow the speed of the boat as it enters the frame.
Although having some benefit, the above type of construction also suffers from some drawbacks. For example, if the straps are too tight, they can easily snap under the weight of the boat and if they are made too loose they don't have the desired slowing effect on the boat. In addition, over time, elastic straps tend to weaken, losing their effectiveness and/or completely breaking down.